The Tutoring (NOT CANON TO MY CHARACTER)
by Camperor
Summary: James Mattison was a childhood friend of Trucy Wright. Now the two high school students must attend afterschool tutoring to pass a class that they are falling behind on. However, things start to take their turn for the worst as a strange spirit begins to haunt the young couple during tutoring. OC x Trucy Wright.


_High School_

Today was a rather unfortunate day at High School, as a loud thunderstorm was pouring outside. A boy who was 17, who was wearing a gray hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath it, blue jeans with a black belt, brown sneakers, short black hair, and light-brown eyes sulked as he walked downwards to the hallway to where the tutoring room was.

But as he kept on going, a loud feminine voice was heard behind him. "JAMES MATTISON! There you are, you jerk!" He turned around, already shaken by the loud tone voice that came from his childhood friend, a girl wearing magicians wear was stomping madly towards him.

"T-Trucy...! I didn't know you came here so early." James stuttered as Trucy Wright stared at him with his scowl.

"Oh yes, I did!" She had her hands on her hips. "Where have you BEEN!? I lost you when you left class so early for afterschool tutoring!"

James sighed. "Long story short, I was leaving class early because of my poor attitude in class, girl. But DON't you worry, by the time it's all resolved in afterschool tutoring, then you can kiss that past behavior goodbye!"

Trucy still looked mad him. "That still doesn't redeem you in any way at all, James! Not after what YOU did in the past!" James snickered as she said that.

"Oh, you mean the infamous recording a mentally disabled girl that got run over by a truck and the guy who posted it on the internet was me?" James said with sarcasm. Trucy nodded correctly.

"Yeah! That's true!" Trucy shouted. "Instead of saving her, you ended up using your smartphone just you can get A LOT of popularity on the internet!" Trucy explained rationally. "But sucks for you, not even a single person on your video LIKED what you showed to them!"

James scratched his nose with no concern. "Yeah, yeah... whatever you say, girl." James put down his hand in his jacket pocket and looked at his watch. "Hey, Trucy. I think it's time for us to head on over to the tutoring room! Ms. Moodles might get upset if we arrive so late."

"Ugh, fine... You led the way, James!" Trucy grunted as she followed James behind him. _"I can't wait to tell Daddy about how much I HATE my classmate right now."  
_

* * *

 _Tutoring Room  
5:30 PM_

The Tutoring room was empty, with only James and Trucy being the only students inside the classroom. Trucy was reading a handbook on magic, while James just stared at her with concern.

"Um... Trucy. I have a quick question I must ask of you." James called, Trucy sighed.

"What is it now, James?" Trucy crossed her arms in of no concern.

"Do you... Like... Know where the other students are?" James questioned with slight concern. "Their taking WAY too longer than usual if you know what I mean."

Trucy looked at James with a slightly scared look on her face. "Yek! Y-Your right... This is way off their schedule now that you mention it."

Suddenly, all the power to the whole school turned off and the whole room was pitch black. The power outage was surprisingly SO loud that both the students jumped off their chairs in fright.

 **"TRUCY!"** James yelled.

 **"JAMES!"** She screamed back at him.

James turned on his cellphone flashlight and looked at her with concern. "Trucy! Trucy! Are you alright!? Speak to me!"

"I'm alright, James! There's no need to freak out about me!" Trucy responded. James sighed in relief.

"What's going on around here!?" James said. Trucy was about to say the same thing.

"Y-Yeah! I'm starting to get scared here..." Trucy said with her hands together near her chest.

James picked Trucy up from the floor. "Let's go to the hallway and look for help!"

* * *

 _Hallways_

James and Trucy were wandering around the pitch black hallways, but the whole school was totally empty. They couldn't hear anything nor see anything from far away.

"Where is everyone?" Trucy said as she wondered.

"That's what I've been thinking..." James looked nervous, but as they kept going, the hallway was looking more weirder than ever.

"HUH!?" Trucy and James were both shocked. The whole hallway was a glitched up mess filled with texture errors and sound chords that sounded eerie.

Trucy stepped back nervously. "J-James... I'm scared!"

"Stay with me, Trucy! You're gonna be fine!" James said. Then, the whole school rumbled as if an earthquake was happening in LA.

A ghoulish girl sprung downwards in the hallway, releasing a loud scare chord. Her face was so mulched that it is so hard to realize, it looked like the girl that James recorded on his phone that was about to be run over by a truck.

Trucy and James screamed in absolute horror. Trucy was crying a little, as the thing kept on pursuing them and the two knew that it was time to run...

* * *

 **Ending 1  
Prerequisites:**Get caught by the ghost girl.

Trucy and James get caught and the whole world around them turned black...

Then, suddenly, the two wake up. They were inside the center of the school, unbeknownst of what happened before. Trucy was confused, as well as James.

"James... What happened? Did we black out?" Trucy was looking confused. James nodded apparently.

"Yeah, I think so. C'mon, let's escape to the school courtyard." James said. Trucy nodded and the two were heading for the direction to the doors that led outside to the school courtyard.

However, as they got outside... They see a treehouse from the distant, as well as ghosts of Trucy and James appearing and disappearing.

Trucy was scared as they continued to move forward. "James... Why are there ghosts that look like us in the sky?"

James didn't know what to say. "I don't know... But just keep moving."

The two reach to the treehouse, hoping to find help there. The two climbed up on the ladder that led to the Treehouse, but however... What they are going to see is unspeakable to say.

There were the two murdered corpses of James and Trucy on the floor of the Treehouse, with blood covering the entire floor.

Trucy screamed. "I-IS THAT US!?"

James was scared. "I-I don't know! Let's RUN away from here, now!"

The two ran away from the treehouse, only to fall them in an endless black underwater void. Trucy and James held on to each other in tears of panic and despair as they continuously kept falling downward into the void.

Just then... A glimmer of light appeared in front of them. It showed a ghostly couple with black covered eyes on their faces. Trucy and James looked at each other as they went closer to the couple, then... They turned around.

To their shock... It was James Mattison and Trucy Wright in their ghostly forms... Smiling. The two realized that their physical form was now dead, but are now vessels for the ghosts to become their hosts.

Trucy, James, and the ghostly couple stared at each other in an emotionless gaze as they continued to fall downward into the void...

* * *

 **Ending 2  
** **Prerequisites:** Continue moving to the end of the school.

James and Trucy managed to escape from the ghoulish creature, as they made it out to the front to the school with exhaustion.

"Alright, James... Now let's find a phone so that we can call the cops." Trucy said. James nodded.

"Wait a minute, Trucy. Couldn't you use your own phone?" James said curiously.

Trucy was surprised. "Oh, right! I'll go get it!" She was shocked at her discovery. "Crud! My phone is left inside of the school!"

"Damn it." James cursed. "Well... I'll use my own phone, then." James picked up his own cell phone and dialed 911.

But as the operator tried to answer, a garbled sound was played instead.

"H-Hello!?" James yelled, he looked back at Trucy, but to his surprise, she was _gone_.

"TRUCY!?" James hollered. "TRUCY WHERE ARE YOU!?"

There was no response and James was looking more scared. The sky now had a reddish hue and James was surrounded by more of the ghosts girls that he had encountered earlier with Trucy.

"N-NO! Stay back! STAY BACK!" James pleaded. The ghost girls reached their hands to him and the whole world was cut to black.

Somewhere in that dark zone... Trucy Wright's face was now ghoulish. She stares at the viewers with a creepy grin and there was writing with blood down below her that read:

 **"I'M WATCHING."  
**

* * *

 **Ending 3  
** **Prerequisites:** Trucy and James have to collect the holy water from history class and must pour it on Maggie's grave. **  
**

"Are you sure this can work, James?" Trucy asked with a curious look on her face.

James nodded. "Yes, Trucy... Let's pour this on her grave to show that I accept responsibility for my sin."

Trucy and James poured down the water on the memorial stone with the name Maggie on it and her spirit rose onto the ground and she smiles at them pleasantly. Trucy and James were both disturbed, but not too shocked.

"Thank you..." The spirit said, presumed to be Maggie. It vanished away.

"James look! The sky! It's getting bright again!" Trucy called. James looked up and smiled.

"Let's get back to school Trucy." James said as he noticed all the students woke up in confusion to what happened before. "I think we should resume on our tutoring session before Ms. Moodles kills us."

Trucy and James laughed with each other, and with that, the young couple head back to where the tutoring room is and resume on what they had not finished before in their time of peace.


End file.
